


If that's what works for you, it works for me

by shenanigans1414



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Gendry has a weird kink, References to Smut, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans1414/pseuds/shenanigans1414
Summary: After the council at the Dragon's Pit, Gendry reveals a newfound...appreciation of Arya's skills. Sexytimes ensue.





	If that's what works for you, it works for me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a brief interlude that lays a foundation for a possible fix to that damn ending. This may not make much sense with where their characters should be emotionally after such a trauma, but if the show writers didn't care why should I?

Now that the fate of Westeros had been decided, the council began to break up. The lords, ladies, and other assorted guests didn’t seem overly inclined towards mingling, either due to personal animosities with the attendants or personal discomfort with the setting. It seemed inevitable they’d split into several small groups to gossip, rehash important points, and drink too much wine in more comfortable settings. Arya had no interest in any of this but didn’t feel the need to linger in the Dragon Pit. She didn’t really want to think about dragons right now. Or ever again.

As she watched everyone drift away and absent-mindedly pondered her own destination (they wouldn’t let her see Jon until tomorrow, for some reason), she felt a touch at her elbow. Always on guard, her arm went instantly to her wrist sheath as she turned to see who dare invade her personal space. She relaxed in a fraction of a second when she saw it was just Gendry. No, _Lord Baratheon_ now…

Her old friend looked uncomfortable, but then his face _did_ tend to look like that when he tried to think too much. But his ears were flushed as well, which was not something she’d seen before… As soon as he saw he had her attention, he started to pull her away from the canopies towards one of the many secluded tunnels that filled the old arena. He also started to babble. Bemused, confused, she let him guide her.

“Arya. Arya, listen. I know we need to talk about what happened before you left Winterfell…wait, no. Sorry._ I_ need to talk to you and I hope that you’ll be willing to listen because I know I fucked everything up and all but honestly, I need you to wait on that because _seven hells_, Arry! When you threatened that Iron Born bitch…” At this, he let out a groan. No, not a groan. A _moan_. She was familiar with what those meant from him now. She’d gotten intimately connected with his most intimate sounds, after all.

“What?!” she half-laughed. “My threatening Greyjoy’s life made you hot?”

They’d reached the relative privacy of the dark and Gendry backed her up against a wall. Despite the dim lighting, she could see the absolute longing in his face. “No, you bein’ all protective and deadly made me _hard._ Gods!” Another moan. He crowded in close to her and she realized he spoke the truth. “I want you so, so much right now. We need to fuck. No, sorry. Wait. _I_ need to fuck you and I’m beggin’ you to let me and I know that you’re probably not in the mood right now and all but I’m dyin’ and I’ll do whatever you need me to do to get you in the mood please Arya _please please…._”

She cut off his awkward rambles with a quick but fierce kiss. “You’re stupid. And weird. It’s weird that this is what gets you going.”

He gave a quick kiss in return then buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent deeply. “I know I’m stupid. It’s just…_everything_ about you gets me going. But when you act so fierce you’re just so damned _sexy_…” He began to nibble on her neck, and yeah, Arya hadn’t been in the mood a few minutes ago but she could work with this. She shoved him back a bit.

“Take your shirt off,” she ordered. Her hands rested on his shoulders, caressing the horizontal slashes in his leather jerkin. “Though I do like this on you.”

Gendry _blushed, _of all things. He’d just been talking about his desperate need to fuck her and now he was blushing over his outfit. Truly today was a day of unexpected twists. “Well, I saw it on some other lord once and liked it, so when the tailor was havin’ this made, I just…” He gave a little shrug. “I’m supposed to be a stag and all now, but I wanted to show I’m marked by a wolf, too.”

Now it was Arya’s turn to blush and that was something she couldn’t process right now. Time for a distraction. She helped Gendry wrestle out of his fancy new leathers and strip down to the skin, caressing his muscular chest. This, she could process. This was nice. This was hot. Oh, to hells with it.

“You know, I can kill a man 54 ways with my bare hands,” she murmured into his ear and yup, that led to another deep moan. And a rather heated kiss.

When they finally broke apart for air, Gendry was grinding his hips into hers and panting desperately. “Gods, Arya. I don’t care if it’s weird. Hearin’ about how strong you are, all the things you can do….it drives me absolutely _wild_.”

She glanced outside the tunnel and it seemed like just about everyone had left the meeting area. The few that remained seemed far enough away and not interested in them. “Wild, eh?” She cocked an eyebrow at him seductively. “So show me, m’lord.”

Show her he did. Twice. Wild indeed.

Afterwards, she sat in his lap as he sat leaning against the wall, cradling her to him.

“Just how many weapons did you have on you today, Arya?” He’d found five blades as he’d stripped her, but he’d been focused on other things.

Arya arched an eyebrow in response. “An even dozen. As I do every day.”

He let out a weak laugh and she felt a weak twitch beneath her. “If I had anything left in me, milady, I’d show you just what I think about _that_.”

She nestled herself more comfortably and let out a happy sigh. “Stupid. And weird.”

Gendry just nodded and stroked her hair. “Yeah well…I guess I thought about you as dead for all these years and that just ate me up inside. Hatin’ myself for leaving you alone and vulnerable. Yeah yeah I know you were tougher than dragonglass but you were also a young girl and my family and I let you down, let you get hurt. Thought I let you get killed, even. It was _hard_, dealin’ with that… So to know that you’re _not_ dead and you’re _not_ vulnerable and you’re actually amazingly capable and confident and _lethal_… That the fierce kid who rescued me so many times grew up and survived and became the fiercest woman in all the lands who rescued all of Westeros? That’s….great. Better than great. The best fuckin’ thing I could have ever found out.”

Uncomfortable with this level of emotional intimacy, she attempted to deflect. “Better than finding out that you’re the son of a noble? And the rightful Lord Paramount of the Stormlands? Surely that was ‘better than good’ too, m’lord.”

But Gendry just wrinkled his nose and made a dismissive sound. “That’s somethin’ you and I gotta talk about in a bit. Maybe someplace more comfortable... But no. Knowin’ you became a woman who was able to take care of that bloody list of yours and get justice for your family and yourself, knowin’ you’re alright even though I made a bad fuckin’ choice, knowin’ you can keep yourself safe no matter what…that’s _everything_ to me. And hotter than anything I could have imagined.” He pinched her side playfully. “And I’ve imagined a _lot _about you, Arya Stark.”

“Bet you never imagined I can hunt and kill my prey in complete darkness based solely on my hearing and sense of smell.”

A long, drawn-out moan. “Put your clothes on, woman, so we can go someplace other than a dank, dark tunnel and take ‘em all off again. I’ve some thoughts on that and I think you’ll want to hear ‘em.”

Arya smirked in the darkness. Yes, Gendry was a bit stupid and it seemed he was a bit weird as well but then she’d always been a fan of his faults. Maybe she was a little bit weird, too.


End file.
